Twisted Game
by LonelyWalker
Summary: This fic is purely an investication in the waters I've never sailed before. What it's REALLY about is a little war between the good guys and the bad. It's Kensuke, but the pairings more open are Taito and Takari. R
1. Prologue

TWISTED GAME

_by LonelyWalker_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, no money... Wait a minute! Scratch that! Mayagawa and Kawatachi ARE MINE! I made them from the start! Lalalalaa, now I'm happy. I own something! Also the code names are mine._

_AN: This is a twisted sort of story where you can see all the people in Digimon, but the REAL story is hidden. I had to try if I could make this kind of fic! In this chapter you wouldn't believe it has anything to do with the Digimon. No names (except the names I won't use much in the rest of the chapters) are told besides Taichi's. This idea came to me right out of the blue. I hope it works. OH! And thank you Manami-chan! You are seriously the kindest and best friend I could ever have._

**_Prologue_**

It was an early morning in Tokyo, the capital of Japan. The city was starting come alive after the few hours of silence between the last late night people and the first early morning people in the infamous web of streets and alleys in the city of almost 40 million people. However, in one harmless -looking building, or more exactly in its scan proof basement, a group of engineers and specialists were already working. Or should we say, still working.

If you have seen Startreck or other science fiction movies, you could compare this very secret -looking technological miracle basement to to the main decks in the great ships, only it was much bigger. Or then you could compare it to the evil's lare in the American comic –books. Of course some might say it looks like the ground control –hall in the Nasa base. All these are quite correct, in a way.

The air in the large hall was full of announcements, reports said in dry, exact voices, and the constant humming of the machines and computers. There seemed to be no hurry in anywhere, though the atmosphere was tense.

All this was watched and controlled by a man, sitting in the throne like chair in the back wall. Even if he seemed only to sit and listen and sometimes talk with guiet voice to a man who then nodded and left from his side to full his orders, he had the kind of power around him that told everyone he was in control of everything happening in the room.

Mayagawa Hiroshi was the man behind the criminal organization holding the yakuzas and other criminal groups in his leash. He was the source of money and information in the underworld of Tokyo. The group of elite assassins, called the Fireflies, were the reason no one dared to defy him. No one who got in his way got away alive.

Mayagawa-san was very much the Emperor of Crime. He knew everything there was to know about everything. His webs were everywhere. For example, if a man dropped a coin in the mall, lets say in Shibuya, he got to know about it five seconds later. Of course this sounds exaggerating but if he wanted to know what coin it was, what year it was made or what was the shoe size of the man who dropped it, he found it out. Yes, if someone knew about something it was him.

He had practically ruled Tokyo for three years, before he was challenged by a lower branch of Tokyo's secret police. More clearly: by one man, Kawatachi Akio, who had appeared from nowhere and announced that he would not rest until the last criminal influence of the city had been washed away. Now, after three more years of fighting, Mayagawa-san's empire was dying on its feet.

Kawatachi-san was an incredibly cunning and clever man. His webs were just as wide as Mayagawa-san's. No matter how hard the criminal boss tried, he could get only unsure reports about the man or his organized groups. The fact that the other man was in the same situation with his organization as Mayagawa-san didn't bring any comfort in the matter. The Yakuzas were destroyed, their leaders in prison and there were only three Fireflies left, having their hands full of work with the rebelling criminal groups. Only the heart of the Mayagawa Organization lived.

Eight children, called ironicly 'The Angels', were the only ones left to fight against the man who dared to cross his wits with the underworld. They were the heart of his knowledge and power, to the core fateful to him. They were spies, agents, dealers... everything he waited from them. He had taken most of them in in the age of ten, some year or few younger and trained their special gifts into perfection.

The number of the Angels had been Eight from the beginning. When one of them died on a mission he took a new kid in. However, again by the fault of Kawatachi's criminal searching patrol, this was impossible now. Like Mayagawa-san, Kawatachi-san depended his organization on children too. The Criminal boss couldn't risk taking in an enemy spy, for he knew nothing about Kawatachi's forces.

The doors flung open by force. A seventeen years old girl marched in, her face as a mask of determination. She was wearing red leather all over appended to the rest of her weirdness. She stopped in front of the older man's chair, on a safe range.

"We must pull back, sir", she said, her determination wavering in front of the man's steely eyes.

"Phoenix, I have not called you from your position. You have declined my orders. I hope you have a good reason to this." Mayagawa-san ignored her words. She drew a deep breathe as to spat out something unwise, but she chose othervice.

"Hawk's dead. There's no one to replace him. We're in a hopeless position, sir! You must tell us to pull back!" Her fear didn't touch the criminal boss, neither did the information of the other Angel's death in any other but professional way.

"We haven't got this information yet, where did you hear this?" Now she dropped her eyes defeatedly.

"I come straight from Crow, sir. He's on his way here in this minute."

"We shall wait for him then. I want an explenation for this arrangement from him."

"B-but..."

"No buts, Phoenix. Remember your place, it is not to question me."

"Y-yes, sir."

They waited in complete silence, if you didn't take the background noises in count. Fifteen minutes later the doors opened again. This time much more calmly, than before. A tall boy, dressed completely in black, stood straight in the middle of the two doors with an ironical smile on his quite beautiful face. He looked older than he was, thought only few people knew his true age. He walked very casually in letting the doors close behind him. The smile never left his face when he advanced the two, who werewaiting for him.

He stopped on the girl's side and answered to the stern look he got.

"Sir." His voice was steady, not at all afraid. His boss nodded at him.

"Crow, welcome back. I see you come alone."

"I see news travel very fast." The boy bowed very elegantly.

"It was your intension."

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me how this happened." The boy bowed again.

"Hawk acted brashly and didn't follow my instructions. If he hadn't died I would've shot him myself." Phoenix stared at him and hate started to boil inside her, but she didn't have the courage to say anything. "In this case, however the opposite side got him first. No information got out; he was shot before they could question him. The information I got pays back for this loss. It was only a bit of the information I had hoped to get from that house, but it is more than we knew before. I got a clear picture of the one who shot Hawk."

Crow stepped forward, to his boss' side laying a photograph to his hands. "Yagami Taichi, code-name Tiger. 17 years old. Attacker in the Odaiba Junior Soccer team, also a captain of the Odaiba High's soccer team. He's an average student; not bad, but not very bright either. Do you want his addres, sir? Or maybe his shoe size?" Mayagawa-san's eyes were warming up as the boy continued speaking. He laid his hand on the boy's shoulder smiling approvingly.

_AN: In this point I must inform people that I know nothing about sports. So if the 'attacker' word isn't correct, please correct me._

"Good work, my boy. Have you started anything touching the subject?" Crow nodded seriously.

"Yes, sir. I have given this information on to Sparrow and relocated her. She is very close to this guy and is the best for this job, as you know."

"Yes, I see. Definately the kind of work I expected from you, Crow, as my second man."

"You are willing to forget Hawk's death over this stupid information!" Phoenix demanded flaming as the legendary bird she had chosen as her code-name "What are we to you! Do we mean nothing!" Her anger was faced with a pair of cold, unforgiving eyes that made her tremple and her anger cooled down in front of her fear.

"As long as I get what I want, one life, especially of a boy who doesn't follow his orders, is a small price for it."

She was saved by a quiet clearing of throat that made the man's eyes turn back to the tall boy.

"Excuse me, sir. I also want to use the Dragon in this." He met the look that wasn't approving anymore, with a strange calmness. "I know I am asking much, but we lack a player in this lilttle game. We need a weapon like the Dragon no matter how this turns out. No matter what else, Hawk was one of the best players, due to his skills." Mayagawa-san's look turned thoughtful as he observed the boy next to him.

"You have really thought of this already."

"Yes, sir. Desperate times need desperate solutions. I have a plan and, if Sparrow gets me the information I want, I'm going to suggest we activate it." Crow stood straight under the researching eyes and answered to the look with grim face.

"I shall think about this." The man's eyes narrowed as the boy shook his head apologetically.

"There's no time for that, sir. the time is only on our side if we use to our advantage."

"Are you sure of this, Crow?"

"Yes, sir, I am 96 percent sure that this will work and a hundret percent sure we will fail if we don't have the Dragon." An ironical smile graced the boy's lips again. Mayagawa-san nodded slowly.

"Very well, then. Release the Dragon."

"Yes, sir."

Crow nodded to the girl as he passed her on his way out. She hurried on his side and as the doors had once again closed behind them she grabbed his hand.

"What is theDragon, Crow? Why haven't we been informed of its existance?"

"Dragon is the deadliest thing on the side of an atome bom, but without radiation. This is all you have to know about it. As to why I haven't told you before... I'm sworn to secresy. I have no obligation what so ever to tell you everything I know. Eagle has trust on me, and I will make sure he will trust me till the end."

"B-but... how does it work!" She asked stopping on her tracks. "Who will use it!" Crow stopped too, turning around with that freaky smile on his lips.

"You must get back to your position, Phoenix, or Hawk's fate will be yours." He continued walking.

"When did you become so cold!" Phoenix shouted desperately after him.

"It was expected", was the quiet answer she got, echoing in the empty corridor. Crow had already vanished from sight, leaving his colleg to her doupts and fears. A lonely tear drop ran down on her cheek.

"I still want us to pull back... Am I the only one?"

_AN: Now that was boring. The first chapter is a bit more living. Hope you'll read it!_


	2. How it all started

_A.N:_ At last I'm back with the next chapter to Wicked Game! I can assure you people that I have already written twelve chapters ahead of this so they'll appear on their own time. and I don't want to place the blame on anyone that this one's a BIT late. Anyway, this is to Manami-chan.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing but the school, the trees and the benches! AND I sincerely claim my ownership over Yamato's band. I made every single one of those beautiful boys BY MYSELF (Except Yamato). If someone wants to borrow them later please ask me first. I'm very happy to lend them around smiles happily Oh, and I own the driver of the car too, though he doesn't show his face at all.

Twisted Game _by LonelyWalker_

Chapter 1:

The summer vacation was over but when the crowd of over 2000 students filled the big green area around Odaiba High, the sun was still shining as brightly and warmly as ever. This was seen also in the ways people were dressed. Even the people who were already wearing their school uniforms (mostly the first year students) had tried to make their neat outfits more fitting to the weather.

Odaiba High itself was a respected, though very hard-to-find, boarding school in the middle of the wide woods in the Southern Odaiba. Even if you lived in Odaiba, you needed a map to get there. The school building was ...huge and ...white. Not much more could be said about it. It was like a square white castle from some freaky geometrical story. When you came out of the forest it was like you entered into a wonderland, with all the square kilometres of green area in front of the school building.

In that area were several trees and lots of benches for people to sit in and watch the other people ...sitting in their benches. Behind the school building were the wide courts for sports, such as basketball, soccer, tennis, badminton and even riding. The stables were in the tree line.

The area was full of people. Parents saying their byes to their children, students catching up with each others lives and teachers trying to get their voices heard by this happily bubbling soup of young people. Needless to say they failed miserably.

Two cars drove slowly to the yard along the road. The other car was a limousine -like black wonder that collected stares as it went by. The black car stopped in the front yard to let six people out. Six guys, to be exact.

These guys earned their part of the whispers and looks going on around them They were regognized immediately. Not that they cared. Ah, the famous Teenage Wolves, all of them were still in high school. It wasn't a new thing that they had all transferred into Odaiba high for their last school year before graduating. No, it had been in the papers all summer. The five guys were just SOOO COOL! The identity of the sixth guy in the party was found out soon. Takaishi Takeru, a brother of the Ishida Yamato "The Blonde God". They moved to get their bags from the trunk.

The other car, a cosy red family car, went almost unnoticed by these ogling people.

The mass of colourfully dressed people filled the rest of the area. You could see a whole rainbow of colours if you watched carefully. It seemed that the colour fountain crew brighter near the main entrance (That's were most of the girls were). At least the guys walking towards them had their eyes shielded with sunglasses. When you think about it, the girls seemed to be suffering from the brightness too. All of them had colourfull sunglasses too. Then again, it could also be a fashion trick.

In a pink flash the famous band was cornered by a girl under lots of pink layers, even her hair was pink. She clearly wanted more than just an autograph, giggling all the time. And surviving of her attact they were encountered by another one. A pretty lavender haired reporter. "Inoue Miyako from the school newspaper", she announced smiling sternly.

There was a boy in a tree. A short boy, definately a first year student. The gentle wing that didn't touch the ones on the ground played with his short hair. Oh, yes. Everything in this boy was just ...short. Except the long all-seeing look he gave around him. That was much longer than he would ever be. Under him, on the ground, I mean, sat a red haired nerd concentrating hard in typing his computer. Another red head ran pass them grinning insanely. Well, at least he seemed happy. He had a soccer ball under his arm and he stopped to talk to everyone like he'd know them all from the childhood. Of course, no one had ever seen him before. He didn't seem to stop talking even for a second.

Another two interesting people were the two bluenettes walking unaimedly around, still sticking near to the main entrance. They were like brothers: tall, good looking, with shoulder lenght hair and the word 'genious' written deep in their being. However, as the people found out later, they had never even seen each other before, so much for them being brothers.

An hour later the school yard was empty, like every other schoolyard is at some time in the first day, when the soup of students had finally been poured into the school building. Inside the school, however, wasn't an empty place to begin with. The students who already knew where everything was were lying around lazily, spending the much added 'first day' in the freaky white building and trying to teach themselves to think that "Oh, it's not that bad! At least the food is good!" Well, that was true; the food was very good, like in a five-star-restaurant.

The students who DIDN'T know where everything was, were having a sight-seeing trip around the school. This leads us to the class room, where one of our heroes was suffering from claustrophobia, or that's at least the explenation he was to give later for his behaviour.

"Has anyone seen Yugi! My pet mouse! Where are you, honeybuns? Where are you, come back!" The earlier red haired boy looked around himself, concern written on his face. You know what it's like in a bunch of girls... Suddenly everyone were in a hurry to get out, screaming their heads off. Well, at least almost everyone. Soon there was only three people with him in the class room. It was then, when he cracked up into malicious, hilarious bursts of laughing.

A pretty girl, one of the three people (the other two were guys), marched to him and stood threateningly in front of him. "You. Are. Horrible", she announced, but a smile was twitching her lips. Something in the boy's laugh was contagious. The other two watched the girl start to chuckle helplessly with different expressions. The bluenette was clearly amused and the blonde, he wasn't sure should he laugh or not. He didn't deny the prank being very funny, but he was too goody for his own sake. At least that's what his brother always told him.

"Maybe, baby, but you loved it anyway." The red head smiled to the girl charmingly. "I'm Motomiya Daisuke. Who're you?" He even bowed politely. The girl giggled.

"Yagami Hikari", she said and the boy drew a dramatical breathe.

"Hikari-kun, your name is music to my ears." The girl smiled happily. The boy was indeed funny. "Yes, Yagami. You're the sister of the captain of the soccer team!"

"What does that got to do with anything?" Hikari was puzzled but Daisuke broke into a huge grin.

"Now you'll tell him how funny and adorable I am! I'm totally worth it to get to the team. Will you tell him, please, Hikari-kun? Pretty, pretty, pretty please!"

"Um ...sure...?" Daisuke jumped high into the air punching his fist up exitedly.

"YOSH! Here begins the season of the Daisuke, The Red Lightning, Motomiya!" His gaze shifted to the two silent ones. "Hello! My name is Daisuke, what's yours?"

It was the begining of the happy friendship.

Well, that was it this time. If Manami-chan has time to beta-read the next chapter I'll update sooner in the future. Review, please, beautiful, wonderful people!

- Minni-chan


	3. Writer's block and an unexpected date

_A.N: Surprise, surprise! I'm updating faster than ever! Hopefully no one will lynch me for delaying the arrival of the first shonen-ai couple. That means yes, there STILL ain't any shonen-ai in this chapter. But people, I promise you. Next chapter shall be all about Taito. Now that I've done this announcement I can breath freely, for a while._

_Disclaimer: "I don't own the regular characters from digimon, somebody else does. I do, however, happen to own everyone else. And this is the last time I'll say this."_

Twisted Game

_by LonelyWalker_

Chapter 2

Motomiya Daisuke was a nature catastrophe, just as inevitable as they are. This was what read of him in the teachers' secret book in the faculty room. A bright kid with no actual interest in school work. He more often fooled around than did what he was told.

However, he couldn't be kicked out of school, due to the surprising test results he got. His regular answer in class was: "I know I know the answer and I know that you know the answer. I also know that you know I know the answer, sensei, otherwise you wouldn't have asked. What I don't know is why do I have to tell you something you already know in a fear of some sort of conspiracy I shall not open my mouth to answer this question." In other words, "Go to hell and leave me alone." He was driving the teachers mad. Only two of them knew how to handle him: the coach and the arts teacher.

In the passed three weeks of school everyone had learned to know him. There was absolutely no one who could say: "Motomiya, who?" They knew everything about him, after all he loved to spread his life story around. In the passed weeks people had also learned to look for certain people around him. There were the regular three: Takaishi, Yagami and Ichijouji. More rarely, but still more often than never, with could also be found the older Yagami and Ishida.

Then there were dozens of once in a while people, Tachikawa, Takenouchi, the American boy, whose name was always forgotten. People called him Rabbit, or Ferret, because he was always running around, much like Motomiya, but in much more American way. He never bothered anyone, or told HIS story around...

Yes, Motomiya Daisuke was almost more known than the most popular guy in the whole school. The said blonde didn't seem to mind, though rumours told that he was all but close friends with Motomiya.

This day he sat with his brother and his brother's friends in the school cafeteria. He seemed very troubled with something and Daisuke, good to notice when people lacked attention when he was talking, told him to spit it out with very graphic words.

"I'm suffering from writer's block", the musician groaned the 'end of the world' -tone in his voice. Daisuke looked at him, waiting to hear more. It was weird; only these two could communicate with only looks, and they didn't even like each other. "Can't write lyrics to this one song in my head." He hummed a bit of the haunting melody before giving the 'Are you satisfied?' -look to Daisuke who shrugged and and gave the 'You asked for it' -look back at the blonde, causing Yamato to shake his head in denial. The red haired boy arched his eye brow as 'Yeah, sure', just as Takeru broke in.

"Please!" the younger blonde rolled his eyes under the Gilligan-hat. "That's the freakiest thing I've ever seen. Cut it out and start talking like normal people do..."

"I was just about to open my mouth, Takeru-kun", Daisuke replied smoothly. "I got a grave as a present from someone, under a cherry tree. I got a grave as a present from someone, there the ...grass is so ...green." He grinned after he ended his singing.

"Those got to be the worst lyrics I've ever heard", Yamato murmured dropping his head on the table.

"I wouldn't accept that even as a poem", his brother mumbled looking at Daisuke with a suffering look. "That's honestly the best you can come up with?" The red head looked embarrassed.

"For now", he admitted grinning sheapishly."That was a horrible song", said a strange female voice and a pretty girl with long jet black hair hanging down to her waist sat to the chair opposite from Daisuke. She had gentle coffee-coloured eyes and a pretty smile. "But you have a nice voice." Daisuke blushed faintly.

"Th-thank you!" The girl giggled nervously when her eyes met with the boy's auburn-coloured ones. Then she suddenly jumped up, completely pink on her face.

"Go-gomen nasai! I shouldn't have intruded this way! I-I'll go now. Good day, Motomiya-kun!" Daisuke jumped up too out of a weird mood swing and hurried around the table to grabb her hand.

"It's okay, really! Come on, sit next to me. Ken-kun, would you mind...?" Of course Ken didn't mind moving aside. The girl blushed even brighter murmuring her confused thanks.

Yamato seemed genuinely surprised when he looked at the two and he turned to talk to Ken, who listened for a while blushing, but then shook his head. Daisuke didn't notice anyone else but the girl. "First of all, only Ishida-kun calls me Motomiya, everyone else use my first name, Daisuke, and I beg you to use that too. Secondly, aren't you the gym champion girl? Mori ...Aiji?"

"Y-yes, how did you know that, Daisuke-kun?" The girl sounded delighted. Daisuke chuckled a bit sheapisly.

"I saw you in the first week after I had gotten in the soccer team. We walked pass the gym hall, Taichi-kun and I. I though you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, so I did some research. I hope you don't mind, I'm just a guy, after all."

"N-no, of course I don't mind, Daisuke-kun. Why would would I mind?

"I don't know", Daisuke shrugged, then grinned wickedly. "Why would you mind?" Man, he loved mind games.

"I don't know..." She chuckled helplessly. The boy grinned victoriously. "Listen, Aiji-kun... What would you say if I asked you out?" He turned almost serious in the matter of seconds, leaning his head on his grossed hands.

"Well... that depends..." the girl started slowly.

"Depends on what?" Daisuke asked immediately.Aiji leaned closer to him.

"Are you asking me out?" The shy girl turned into a flirt withing seconds. Daisuke smiled mysteriously.

"Are you free on saturday?"

"I guess I am", the girl giggled and stood up. "I'll see you then."

"You bet." There was a long silence after the girl had left. Daisuke stared into nothing before blinking very slowly and shaking his head as if he was in a slow movie or something.

"Um ...guys? I think I have a date!"


End file.
